A Place Where I Belong
by Kendal Margaret
Summary: Emily's POV for a previous story I wrote called A Realization which was from JJ's POV. R&R! Rating will probably change.
1. Chapter 1

**A Place Where I Belong**

**Author's Note: ****SO HAPPY! This is a rewriting of A Realization which was another story I wrote from JJ's POV. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

****EMILY'S POV****

I had walked into that building that morning feeling very nervous, but also very, very excited. I saw the whole team of the Behavioral Analysis Unit sitting in the chairs of their much cluttered desks; they must have been going through past cases.

Then I looked up the small stairway to find Agent Hotchner's office, seeing the door open but no one inside I made my way up the stairs. On the way I passed another office with an open door but this one was not empty.

It was the host to a beautiful blonde woman, whom I only got to see at first glance before I reached Agent Hotchner's office.

I sat down on the leather couch across from his desk and just waited. I had heard about the opening for profiler, figured the job would be good for me. I wouldn't be traipsing around Europe anymore that's for sure.

He walked into his office and immediately stopped at the sight of me.

"Agent Hotchner?" I asked standing up.

"Yes, and you are." He said looking down at the papers he had carried in.

"Emily Prentiss, I'm here about the open profiler position for this unit." I said shaking his hand.

He motioned for me to sit back down, "I thought you had to go through Human Resources first?"

"I was told by head of HR to come straight to you, she said you were having trouble finding a replacement for and agent who just resigned." I said placing my resume onto his desk.

A few minutes past and he looked up, "Very impressive Ms. Prentiss. But I can't shake the feeling that your mother had something to do with this interview."

"My-my mother?" I was baffled, how could he even know who my mother was?

"Yes, Ambassador Prentiss is your mother, am I right?"

"Yes, sir but she had no idea I was even thinking about the FBI. I haven't talked to her about my career since I left Interpol."

"I still don't know how I would feel if you had an unfair advantage getting this job when everyone else has tried their hardest. Good day, Ms. Prentiss."

I wasn't going out without a fight. "Agent Hotchner, sir, I have never been on good terms with my mother, I grew up hating her and as I have gotten older I have found respect for her but I don't let her into my life anymore. I was tired of being controlled by her so I came here. I wanted to have a good job, hopefully with good co-workers, and just help people. That's all I have wanted to do my whole life. So please reconsider, look over my resume again, I'll be back. I belong in this unit, and all I'm asking for is the chance to show you."

I saw him about to say something when I saw him call the blonde I had seen earlier into his office, "Yes, sir?" she said.

"Agent Jareau, this is Emily Prentiss, Prentiss this is our teams media liaison Jennifer Jareau." She reached her hand out to me.

"Nice to meet you Emily, and please call me JJ,"

"Nice to meet you too, JJ" I said noticing her flirtatious smile and the adorable flip of her golden blonde hair.

I got lost in her gorgeous sky blue eyes for what seemed like an eternity, Hotchner interrupted, "She will be filling Agent Greenaway's position. And JJ, I expect that briefing to be ready in 30."

"Yes, sir." She said, "Look forward to working with you _Agent_ Prentiss." She added with a wink

As I walked out of the office and down the stairs I nearly ran into an older man who walked into his office, when he passed by he squeezed my arm and said _good luck_. I think I was going to like it here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day I had gone into Quantico to get my credentials and badge and my gun because I guess a case came up overnight. I made my way to the airstrip when I got out of my meeting with Erin Strauss, that was a trip.

When I got to the plane my go bag was taken from me and put into and overhead bin by a very tall, dark and handsome man. "Nice to have you on the team." He said shaking my hand, "Derek Morgan."

"Emily Prentiss," I said. "Thank you." I added motioning to my bag.

Then Hotchner called me over to where I would be briefed on the new case.

"Hey, nice to see you again Agent Prentiss." JJ said to me.

"Nice to see you again too, JJ, right?" I asked.

"Yep, all my friends call me JJ." She stated with a beautiful smile.

"Well, all my friends call me Emily, so there's no need for Agent this or Agent that."

"That's good to know…Emily"

This woman was beyond beautiful. With just her hair pulled back in a ponytail and no makeup on she was the most attractive person I think I have ever seen in my entire life.

And here's me being stupid and flirting it up, when she's probably straight and we work together now so I'm wasting my time.

I noticed she had been spacing out worse than I was, and we had an hour until we got to the airport. She was supposed to be telling me about this case.

"Hello Earth to, JJ!" I said trying to get her attention waving my hand in front of her face.

"Oh right, sorry. Just got a little distracted." She said shaking her head back and forth and rubbing her eyes.

"You were literally just in another world." I said giggling at her a bit.

"Yeah happens once in a while," she said referring to her blonde hair sarcastically. I just laughed.

"So what were you thinking about? Special guy?" I said secretly wanting to know if she was straight.

"Guy!? Like I have time, you just wait Prentiss. If you have 'em I hope you have told them the field you are entering. It makes you unable to have a personal life at times" she said very seriously at that.

"Oh, nope. No guy.." I said looking away from her very quickly.

"Oh come on, pretty girl like you must have a date every night." She said looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Dates sometimes, just not with- with guys..." I told her quietly, biting at my finger nails. I had never told anyone right of the blue that I was gay before.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry I brought it up. If you want to keep it personal, I um, I completely understand!" she said frantically, trying to sound well, understanding.

"No, JJ it's fine. We're friends right? I tell my friends these things." I said calmly placing my hand on hers.

"Good! And if you ever need anything, I'm here." She said returning the gesture.

"Thanks," I stated, brushing some of my hair out of my face.

"No problem. Okay, with that said let's get back to work." She said very professionally.

After JJ and I finished talking about the case, I met the rest of the team.

Jason Gideon, Derek Morgan who I had already met briefly, Spencer Reid, Hotch who I already knew.

The only person I didn't get the chance to meet was the technical analyst Penelope Garcia. I was told I would love her no matter what though.

Jason Gideon, what can I say. Such a gentleman, very good at making you feel welcome.

Derek Morgan, fan of Kurt Vonnegut my kind of man.

Spencer Reid was the youngest on the team but also acquired the most knowledge; he was like a walking encyclopedia. But he was incredibly lovely.

Hotch was just Hotch, same expressionless man I had met that day in his office.

We made our way to a very cheap looking hotel in Up-State New York. "This is all we could get on such short notice," Hotch told us when we arrived at the hotel.

The killer we were here to profile had been killing young blonde woman, he would hold them captive for about 4-5 days torturing them, raping them then he would stab them to death.

Right when we walked in rooms were assigned.

"Alright, let's get rooms assigned." Hotch said, Reid, Morgan you have room 4G. Here are your keys, and Morgan no trashing the room this time." Hotch finished, raising his eyebrows as Derek began to walk to the stairs.

"Of course, Hotch. I'll keep it professional this time." He said as Spencer tried to steal the keys from him. He failed as Derek said '_Too slow!'_

"JJ, you will be rooming with Prentiss," he said tossing the keys to JJ. "And Gideon and I will get the last room. Now everyone turn in early, we will get to the crime scene by 7 tomorrow morning."

When we got to the room I didn't realize that I was only one queen bed and a couch. I though it would've been at least two twin beds. Budget cuts I thought.

"I can sleep on the couch if you want me to," I said putting my bag up on the bureau and unpacking some things.

"Non-sense, it'll be fine." JJ said waving her hand and shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" I asked looking at her.

"What? Haven't you ever shared a bed with a woman before?" she said sarcastically, putting her hands on her hips.

I laughed at her mockery, "I was just making sure you were okay with it."

"Totally let's just get to sleep."

**Ending Note:**** How was that? I tried to make the thoughts different, but the dialogue the same. Tell me what you think, also in this one I am going to include the first kiss between JJ and Emily that I didn't write about in A Realization. **

**XOXO,**

**Kendal**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2!**

**Author's Note: ****Okay, so no reviews, so I guess I will just do my own thing. Review and make suggestions and I will find a way to incorporate it in the story. **

**Flashbacks in BOLD!**

****EMILY'S POV****

I felt something moving around in the bed, I looked at the clock 3:00 am. I sat up a little and instantly felt dizzy, _what the hell?_ Trying to remember earlier.

What the fuck did I do after I went to get ice?

"Shit." I whispered remembering _everything._

**I was walking back to the room when I saw JJ ordering a bottle of wine at the bar in the lobby, "Want some?" she asked already drinking from her own glass.**

"**Sure, why not," I said smiling and walking over to her. **

**I went to sit on the stool next to her and grabbed the glass she had just poured for me. **

"**Let's move over to a table, it's kind of crowded here," she said motioning to all of the drunk business men sitting near us. **

"**So Emily, tell me. Recent loves in your life?" JJ said slurring her words a little, I'm sure the glass she was holding wasn't her first. **

"**Well, I have been here for a while job hunting, haven't been dating much." I said honestly.**

"**Much?" she asked moving closer to me. **

**I was a little caught off guard, feeling the alcohol taking effect on me and Jennifer Jareau taking effect on me was overwhelming. Her breath smelled of wine, but she smelled of honey and mint. **

"**I've gone on a couple dates," I said as she put her hand on my leg "Nothing has worked out."**

"**Not even one girl who were just like 'wow'?" she asked me.**

"**Well, one. We haven't gone out though."**

"**Who?"**

'**You don't know her." I stated matter of factly, though I really meant her. **

"**I think I do," she said as she brought her lips to mine. Her lips were so soft; she wrapped her arms around me. That's when I pulled away.**

"**JJ, I don't think…we shouldn't. I just started working here, what if someone saw?"**

**"So what?" she said going in for another kiss. **

"**So I don't want to get you fired!" I said standing up, "Come on drunkie, let's get you back up to the room, we have to be up at 6"**

**She pouted at me, I was about the breakdown. I had to force myself to resist though. "Don't pout, come on." I took her hand to help her up.**

**We walked to the room, sneaking past Reid and Morgan.**

**JJ's phone started to ring when we got in the room, "Can you get that?" she yelled from the bathroom.**

**I read the screen, **_**Elle**_**. That was the agent I replaced. "It's Elle," I told her.**

"**Let the machine get it, I'll call her when the case is over."**

**She walked back into the room, "You still talk to her a lot?" I asked.**

"**We were good friends, miss talking to her." She said, her more sober voice coming through. "Bed?" she said grabbing my arm.**

"**I'll be right there." She was walking towards the bed and stumbled a bit, "Geez, you can't even walk, Jareau." **

"**Walk me then."**

"**Fine." I wrapped my arm around her waist and got her to the bed that was across the room. **

**When I put JJ down on the bed she instantly fell asleep. She was so beautiful. **

"_Wow"_ I said quietly.

I woke up to the sound of a garbage truck, I looked over at the clock, "Fuck! JJ get up it's 6:45!" I said shaking her until she woke up.

"Okay, it's fine. Just get dressed and get your gun. Don't worry about hair or make up… we are going to a few crime scenes today, we're going to get dirty anyways." She said grabbing her clothes out of her bag.

"Alright, guess I better start getting used to that now." I said letting out a breath I didn't know that I had been holding.

I watched JJ as she ran around trying to get herself together. Scurrying to get coffee then trying to find her shoes. She stopped as she was putting her shoes on and got this look of _realization_ on her face, "oh shit."

"What?" I asked putting my gun on my belt.

"Oh, um, uh, nothing thought I lost my badge, but it's right here." She said laughing nervously and waving her badge around.

"Oh, and here I was thinking you were all put together Agent Jareau." I said laughing at her.

"Far from it actually!"

"You ready?"

"Wait, okay gun, badge, pants, good!"

"Pants?"

"Do you want to go to a crime scene in your panties?" she asked me raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head, cringing even thinking about people I barely knew seeing my in my underwear.

"That's what I thought," she said. "Now let's go."

We headed out and the whole car ride to the scene I could not stop thinking about last night.

I hadn't interrogated as many assholes in one day since right after college when I was interning in France.

I can't believe I actually made it through my first day as an FBI: Profiler though either. I was working with the greatest minds in the US. I guess that made me one of them now.

"Oh my god, I do not understand how people can do that." I said breaking the silence that had been happening between JJ and me.

"Yeah, you won't get used to it. I still don't understand either." She replied dryly.

"That's good to know."

"Hey, Emily can I ask you something?" She looked at me very seriously.

"Yeah, but first I have to ask you something." I said knowing what she was going to ask about.

"Um okay what is it?"

"What's with Reid?" I said laughing, making a quick decision on what to talk about. "Does he just know everything naturally?"

"Ah, yeah I wondered the same thing when I first met him. You get used to it I promise."

JJ looked as if she was holding her emotions in. Very stiff, and not looking me in the eye. I was going to get to the bottom of it.

"So you had to ask me something?" I told her.

"Actually yeah, so I know you didn't get as drunk as me last night, and I honestly can't remember a thing. Did I get to crazy? Because I tend to go overboard when I drink and…" she said frantically, talking with her hand which were going every which way.

I cut her off grabbing her arms, "Whoa, whoa calm down."

"What happened, Emily?" she said locking her glorious blue eyes on my dark russet ones.

With that I grabbed her and kissed her just like she kissed me last night. I could tell she hadn't been kissed like that by anyone in a while. Her lips melted onto mine as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

Seconds later we were interrupted by a loud knock at the door, _break in the case._ I thought.

JJ went to open the door after we had straightened ourselves back out.

"Hey, JJ, Prentiss we have a big break in the case. We need to get down to the police station now." Is all Hotch had said before he walked back down the hallway.

"Okay, we will be down in 2." I said to him down the hallway.

A week later we were back home and I was enjoying every moment I could spare with a one Agent Jareau.

I was scared to death when the unsub from the previous case in New York attacked her. I didn't know how I could already feel so protective over her, it kind of frightened me.

Her and I hadn't spoken about the kisses. There was no need because we both knew how the other felt, it just seemed like it fell into place perfectly. She would stay at my place almost every night, with no sex resulting. I didn't really mind though, I could understand why she would be a bit nervous.

As I finished up my paperwork for the night I was ready to wait by my car for JJ to finish up her work too.

I got my bag and started towards the elevator when I heard my name.

"Prentiss, my office?"

"Sir?" I asked when I stepped into his office.

"Shut the door, Emily. Please."

"Okay," I said shutting the door.

"Can you tell me about you, and-and Agent Jareau?"

"We work together, she's becoming a good friend, I don't know what you want me to say?"

"I think you know, Emily." He said his eyes narrow.

I let out a huff, "I kissed her; I kissed her good and hard. I liked it and it's freaking me out. Happy?"

"This is completely unprofessional!"

"I know." I said quietly.

"It's against the rules, both of you could lose your jobs!"

"I know!" I almost yelled at him. "I know," I whispered.

When I got to my car JJ had already left. Good this will give me some time to think things over.

**Ending Note:**** Sorry it took me so long to update! No school today so I could finish this! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3!  
**

**Author's Note: **** Sorry I haven't updated in a little over a month, got really busy with school and finals. Art school isn't as easy breezy as some people may think. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Flashbacks in BOLD!**

****EMILY'S POV****

I was lead out of Hotch's office to have the door shut behind me. I heard him dial his phone and start talking to some of _his _bosses.

Well, you really fucked up this time Prentiss. I have to leave, I can't stay. No I can't do that to Jennifer. She deserves this more than I do. She's been here longer than me. I'll just go back to Boston. Yeah I'll go home pack my things, and I'm gone.

I have to see her first though; I can't just leave her without any explanation.

When I drove up to JJ's house I knew she was home because all of her lights were on. Usually when that happened it was because the case shook her up a little bit. I learned that the hard way.

**This case was a tough one. Two weeks back and forth from Arizona, to Nevada. One of the worst cases too. Crazy bastard claiming that he is the reborn Jesus and "cleansing" people, sickening. JJ had been so tired being hounded by the media, even at the hotel they were constantly following her asking if she knew anything about it. It tortures her when they're like that. **

"**Hey, Em can you get your keys, I forgot mine." JJ yelled from the top of her steps. **_**My keys**_** I thought. I smiled at the thought. **

**JJ and I had been seeing each other secretly for about two almost three weeks, short time but they were the happiest weeks I had been through in a while.**

"**Yeah, got them right here" I said with a huff, putting down all of my bags along with the bag of groceries we just got.**

"**I have no idea how I can forget my keys…" she said as I walked towards the door, unlocking it. **

"**I don't know how you forget them either." I said pulling her close and kissing her neck, "wait yeah I do, you organizations skills have lead me to the conclusion that you have no organization skills."**

**In that moment she pushed me away laughing, "Thanks Em, you really made me feel great." She said sarcastically. **

**Just then when I walked fully inside I saw all the lights on downstairs, along with the upstairs ones. I started to shut some of the downstairs lights off then I shut the light going up the stairs off.**

"**EMILY?!" I heard from atop of the stairs.**

"**What?" I asked inquisitively. **

"**Turn the fucking light back on!"**

"**wh-"**

"**NOW!" JJ yelled.**

**I hurried to the stairs and turned the light on. Why does she insist on having all of the damn lights on? Her electric bill is going to be insane. **

**About 15 minutes passed and JJ came downstairs, showered and changed. She smiled at me and walked into the kitchen. "Red or white," she said from the other room.**

"**Red," I replied.**

**Just then she walked in with two glasses of red wine.**

"**Thanks," I said as I pulled her down on my lap.**

"**No problem," a kiss was placed on my cheek. Then a very passionate one on my lips, "you're amazing, Emily Prentiss."**

Tears were now flowing from my eyes from thinking about the lovely memory. And now we would never be able to make those memories again.

"It's now or never, Prentiss." I said to myself wiping the tears of my cheeks.

I walked up to the door and knocked on it. She opened the door with a concerned look on her face. 

"Hi," I told her.

"Hey, Em what are you doing here," she said trying to reach for my hand.

I pulled myself away from her, "I- erm did Hotch call you?"

"Yeah, why? Did he talk to you?" She knew he had already talked to me.

There was a long silence; we just looked at each other. Like we both knew we had gotten in too deep. It was all happening so fast, I was starting to feel _numb._

"We can't be like this and be us, I think I have to go back to Boston. Yeah, I have to-" I blurted out before JJ cut me off.

"NO! Emily, no you're not leaving me. You can't leave me." Now she had started to cry. "I know it's only been about a month, but I can't be without you. And that scares the shit out of me."

"Jen, if Strauss finds out we are both royally fucked! I mean both of us will get fired. I don't want to be the reason that you lose your job. I can't be a burden like that." I said through sobs.

I was being torn apart on the inside. I couldn't, no , would not be the reason why JJ had to change her whole life. Get a new job, new friends in a new place. No, I'm not going to be that selfish.

I had my heartbroken badly before, and I know she just wants to hold me and make everything go away. But this world is a fucked up place, whether you have someone who loves you or not.

I looked at the ground, concentrating when I heard, "Emily Prentiss, you are anything but a burden." She reached out her hand, "Just come inside, you're um..yeah you're spending the night here."

"I can't Jen, I'm leaving tomorrow I came to say goodbye," I turned to walk away.

"No you didn't. And no you are not leaving; you came to spend the night with me." Her eyes grew darker. Could this really be the night JJ wanted to have sex? Now?

We walked inside me holding her hand walking towards the stairs, I shut the door with my foot.

She pulled me in tight and enveloped me into a mind shattering kiss. Slow and lingering at first, quickly turning into a devilish kiss. She started to pull away to do away with my shirt, I pulled her right back in though. Kissing her neck, moving my hands up the length of her body, reaching her breasts and slowly massaging them.

She started to slowly undress me as we walked up to her bedroom.

We were both naked by the time we were in front of the bed. I looked at her, taking in her beauty. I saw her look at the marks she had given me; and I looked at the ones I had given her.

I walked over to her, laying her down on the bed gently. _Finally_, I thought smiling to myself. I finally get to show JJ how much I care for her; show her how much I love her.

I kissed down her body, kissing around her pussy, before bringing my mouth to her clit. "Oh, FUCK, Em!"

She was moaning in pure ecstasy, I hadn't felt this good in ages! I slipped to fingers in her, slowly pumping. "Faster," she whimpered.

So I went faster bringing her to an orgasm. I made my way back up to her lips, bringing her into a deep kiss.

"Now it's your turn." She said seductively.

She flipped me over so she was now on top, straddling my legs. We started to make out, more intensely then we had before.

She untangled her fingers from my hair and moved them down to my breasts; twisting my nipples between her fingers. Shortly after, she ran her hands down the rest of my body until two fingers were inside me.

I withered underneath her, not expecting that sudden intrusion. "JENNIFER, Oh my god!" She had to be lying about this being her first time with another woman. She kept thrusting until I melted into her.

"That was.." she said out of breath.

"_Wow," _I said finishing her sentence.

"You're staying here right?" she said looking at me with those enormous blue eyes, "I mean you aren't going to leave me in the middle of the night are you?"

"Why would I do that?"

"You said you came over to say goodbye." She said looking down.

I just kissed her not knowing what to say. Yes originally I came to say goodbye, but I didn't want to now. I knew by the love that we just made I had to stay. I couldn't break her heart like I had mine broken.

The next morning around 4 I was woken up by a car alarm down the street. I looked over and saw JJ sleeping away. I smiled at her and got up.

I walked down stairs to start the coffee; I looked in the fridge for the milk to find there wasn't any.

Maybe I should write a note saying I'm going to the store? Nah, I'll be back in 5 minutes.

I got my coat and walked out to my car when I felt something hit me on the head. I blacked out after that.

**Ending Note:**** How did you like it? R&R! Also if you have a tumblr follow my new fan blog, .com I am a person who actually enjoyed the character Elle Greenaway. I don't mind if you didn't like her but I feel like some people have this searing hatred towards her. But in all honesty yes, she was a great character. Was I sad when she left yes. But if she hadn't left, we would have never had Emily Prentiss. So it's a bittersweet love. **


End file.
